


the world is cruel (but you, dear heart, are not)

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Espionage, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, One Shot, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jaskier doesn't come back from his mission, Geralt dives in to rescue him.He doesn't mean to hurt him. Not like this.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	the world is cruel (but you, dear heart, are not)

Jaskier’s mission was supposed to have been flawless.

When Jaskier had planned out every little detail, explaining it all to Geralt, he saw no flaws. Yet, now Geralt has just received word that Jaskier is two days behind schedule. The bomb was supposed to go off at 1300 hours today and it is just past 1600. 

Geralt listens to no one as he takes a helicopter and flies himself out to the stationed battleship, worry eating at every part of his mind. His only hope is that Jaskier isn’t dead. 

He ignores everyone that complains about him breaking protocol as he takes a boat out to sneak into the compound. Jaskier is the only thing that matters right now. 

Sneaking in is easy, but finding Jaskier is a whole other matter. By some miracle, Geralt finds himself in a hallway lined with different cells, each keeping their captive inside by some clear barrier. When Geralt stumbles upon Jaskier at last, they touch the barrier, hands lining up. Jaskier is saying something, but the sound is muffled and that’s when Geralt watches Jaskier’s eyes go wide. Before Geralt can react, his head is slammed to the floor and then all goes black.

When Geralt wakes up, his head is throbbing. 

The room around him is too bright, nothing on the walls, just a light shining down on him. He had been careless, too focused on saving Jaskier and it was his downfall. 

Now, he’s trapped on a chair, arms bound behind his back, legs tight against the chair itself. He is alone in the room and there is only a single doorway leading in or out. 

The door flings open, banging against the wall, and Geralt swallows as Jaskier is shoved in first, followed by a masked person, gun pointed at their head. 

The fear in Jaskier’s eyes draw a pit in Geralt’s stomach, but there’s nothing he can do. Not while he’s like this. 

“You’re making a mistake,” Geralt warns, his hands twitching. 

If he can find a way to free himself from these bonds, he’ll strangle the perpetrator until there is not a breath left in them. 

The masked person grins and shoves the barrel of the gun at Jaskier’s head, digging so much that Jaskier squeezes his eyes shut as he tenses up. 

“Oh, no. It’s you who’s making the mistake,” is all the person says and forces Jaskier forward until he is standing in front of Geralt. “Strip.”

Geralt’s heart sinks and he snarls. “No, leave him out of this!”

The antagonizer's grin only widens and they cock the pistol. “If neither of you listen to what I say, he dies.”

Jaskier visibly shakes at this, his fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. Geralt’s eyes burn and he tries to lash out, but the chains are tight and all he can do is plead with his eyes. Starting with his shirt, Jaskier slowly peels it off before working at his trousers. He stares at Geralt, the two exchanging a silent conversation of guilt and apologies as Jaskier removes all of his clothing. 

He tries to cover himself, but the antagoniser is quicker, slapping Jaskier’s hands out of the way. 

“Get on your knees and suck him off,” the antagoniser demands. 

Geralt screws his eyes shut, tries not to let his body succumb to anything as Jaskier’s hands land on his thighs. 

“Better get that cock up.” The threat in the antagonizer’s voice causes Geralt to open his eyes again and he trembles with anger as he watches Jaskier, who is on his knees. 

Jaskier undoes Geralt’s trousers and frees his cock, not even half-hard as it lays in Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier moves his fingers along the length, breathing puffs of air onto Geralt until he can feel himself starting to harden. 

This is dirty and wrong, but with Jaskier’s life on the line, Geralt doesn’t know what his choices are. When he’s fully hard, cock red and beginning to drip, Jaskier takes it into his mouth, pushing himself down the length. Geralt tries to ignore the slight pleasure that stabs at the back of his mind. Jaskier deserves so much better and it’s all his fault this has happened. His thoughts are cut through with every lick and suck on his cock, driving him closer and closer to an edge he doesn’t want to fall over. 

“All right, start stretching yourself, whore.”

The antagonizer has to make things all the worse and Geralt snaps. 

“Fuck off!” he yells, only to fall back when Jaskier is grabbed by his hair. 

Pulled off Geralt’s cock, Jaskier’s hands scramble to his hair, his attempts to fight the antagonizer halted as the gun is shoved into his mouth. 

“Say another word and I’ll pull the trigger.”

Geralt clenches his teeth, cursing everything he can as he holds his mouth shut. He gives a sharp nod to signal his complicity and Jaskier is shoved back onto him. 

“Go on,” the antagonizer demands. 

With his forehead resting on Geralt’s knee, Jaskier takes three fingers into his mouth and wets them before bringing them down to his hole, stretching himself one finger at a time. The whimpers from Jaskier beat Geralt down and he can feel the first of his tears fall from his eyes. Jaskier is hardly prepared when he is hauled to his feet and pushed onto Geralt’s lap. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt breathes, wishing nothing more than to take all of Jaskier’s pain away. 

Jaskier says nothing at first as he lines Geralt’s cock with his hole and lowers himself down, wincing as he does so. Geralt rests his forehead against Jaskier’s shoulder, inhaling as Jaskier begins to move up and down. 

“It’s alright.”

Geralt barely catches Jaskier’s words and that’s when he feels Jaskier’s hands trail down his arms to where the locks keep him tethered to the chair. Jaskier throws his head back, letting out a heavy moan as he unlocks the first chain. Geralt keeps still, but inside he is overwhelmed. How Jaskier managed to sneak a lockpick is beyond him and he can only press a gentle kiss into Jaskier’s neck to let him know he understands. Jaskier speeds up his hips and that’s when the next locks come undone and Geralt twists his hands. 

“Off, Jaskier,” Geralt says and everything happens in a split second. 

Jaskier pulls himself off Geralt, throwing himself onto the ground as Geralt rips the chains off and knocks the antagonizer down. The gun fires, but it hits the ceiling, Geralt slamming their hand down as he tries to grab the gun. He claws at their throat, squeezing with all his might, sitting on top of them and immobilizing them. The assailant puts up a fight but as Geralt’s grip intensifies, they start to weaken until they are no longer moving. Tearing the gun free, Geralt shoots them in the head for good measure and can finally feel himself breathe again. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt rushes over to him and holds him tight, mumbling his apologies. 

Jaskier’s tears wet his shirt and when Geralt pulls back, all he can see is a broken man. There is no coming back from this and that’s what makes it all the more painful. He helps Jaskier into his clothes, but they are given no time to talk as alarms go off, and shouting echoes outside the room. 

Grabbing Jaskier’s hand, Geralt breaks down the door and the two sprint away from the oncoming chaos, turning a corner just as bullets come shooting at them. They stumble down stairs, weave through mazes of corridors, avoiding near death as Geralt shoots who he can and pulls them out of the way of stray bullets. 

At last, the end is in sight and Geralt makes sure Jaskier goes first out the large window, distracting the oncoming force with his emptying gun. Geralt falls backward and his senses are overcome as for a moment, he cannot breathe, water filling his mouth and nose. The surface comes rushing at him and Geralt stares up at the horrible place before searching around for Jaskier. 

To his relief, Jaskier is being pulled into a boat by his fellow agents and Geralt follows suit as a large battleship shoots missiles at the compound. There is a fireball, engulfing everything, all the awful things that happened, the evil within. 

Geralt holds Jaskier close to him yet again as the small boat brings them to the battleship. Questions and interrogation happen almost immediately, but Geralt ignores it all, shoving past the people and voices to bring Jaskier to their quarters. 

When the door is firmly shut, Geralt and Jaskier don’t do much beyond holding each other, shaky breaths leaving them. Geralt is breaking and he takes Jaskier’s face into his hands. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whispers, tears falling down his face. 

Jaskier shakes his head as his eyes start to water. “You did nothing wrong. We did nothing wrong.”

In desperation, Geralt kisses Jaskier. He just wants to forget, wants to love Jaskier, to keep him safe always. Jaskier returns the kiss with just as much fervor and when they break, Jaskier is slow to open his eyes. 

Taking Geralt by the hand, he leads him to the bathroom where he starts up the shower. They help each other undress and under the warm water, they embrace, letting the silence speak for them. 

The pain is not over, but for now, they can rest and take each day as it comes.


End file.
